Om du lämnar mig
by daughter of dan
Summary: Scorpius har allt han någonsin önskat, men vad händer när verkligheten knackar på dörren? Fortsättning på Förälskelse.


**Det här är en fortsättning på fanficen **_**Förälskelse**_**, så har ni inte läst den – läs den först! :D**

Roxanne tittade upp på honom med ett leende lekande på de perfekta läpparna.

"Vad kollar du på, Scorpius?" _Scorpius. Scorpius. _Det var fortfarande överväldigande att höra henne säga hans namn. Han log tillbaka.

"Dig." svarade han. Hon tjöt till då han lyfte upp henne och pressade sina läppar mot hennes. Hon slog armarna runt hans nacke och kysste honom passionerat tillbaka, utan att bry sig om blickarna de drog till sig i korridoren. Motvilligt släppte han ner henne igen, men behöll ett hårt grepp om hennes midja.

"Jag älskar dig, Scorpius." sa hon lågt och lutade sig mot hans bröstkorg. Hans hjärta fladdrade till som om han aldrig hade hört henne säga det förut.

"Jag älskar dig mer." Hon tittade upp på honom och han la en lätt hand under hennes haka. "Jag hoppas du förstår det." Sedan lät han sina läppar försiktigt snudda vid hennes.

*

Scorpius älskade de här stunderna. Stunderna då hon slumrat till i hans famn och han kunde ligga med armen runt hennes nakna midja och bara titta på henne. Försiktigt lutade han huvudet mot hennes lena hår och drog in hennes berusande doft. Ett halvår hade gått sedan den där natten i ett av de övergivna klassrummen. Han log för sig själv då han tänkte tillbaka på deras ivrigt trevande kroppar och kysste lätt hennes hjässa.

Men det var också ett halvår sedan han sett henne ligga sönderslagen på en brits i Sjukhusflygeln. Minnena fick det fortfarande att värka i honom. En spricka i skallen, ett flertal brutna revben, en punkterad lunga, en bruten arm, ett brutet ben och fyra krossade fingrar. För att inte tala om alla jack och blåmärken. Alltihop ett resultat av Garys attack.

Halsen sved och hjärtat kändes skört då han tänkte på det, som om det var på gränsen till att brista i tusentals tunna skärvor. Han slöt ögonen och drog in hennes doft för att lugna sina svallande känslor. _Roxanne_. Vad hade han varit utan henne?

*

Samtidigt som det var underbart att vara tillsammans med Roxanne var det fruktansvärt. Varje blick en annan kille kastade efter henne, varje person som sa någonting till henne, alla som stod för nära, var ett _hot_. Ett hot mot det han och Roxanne hade. Han visste att hans svartsjuka inte var berättigad, men kunde trots det inte låta bli att kommentera killen han sett henne prata med i korridoren eller den där killens skämt som hon skrattat åt.

Det här var ett sådant tillfälle. Och fastän han visste hur Roxanne skulle reagera hade han inte kunnat hejda sig.

"Och varför tror du det?!" skrek hon ursinnigt åt honom. De stod några steg ifrån varandra och hon blängde rasande på honom. "Vad får dig att tro att jag skulle tänka så om någon annan än dig?! Litar du inte på mig, _Malfoy_?"

Han tyckte inte om när hon kallade honom vid efternamn och med två snabba steg var han hos henne. Han tvingade upp hennes ansikte i jämnhöjd med sitt eget och kysste med hetta hennes läppar. Ilsket knuffade hon undan honom och fräste argt, men i nästa sekund var det hon som tvingade sig på honom. Efteråt låg de tätt hopslingrade på sängen.

"Du får inte göra sådär." sa hon.

"Vadå?" undrade han oskyldigt.

"Vara sådär… oemotståndlig. Det går ju över huvud taget inte att banka in något vett i skallen på dig då."

Han skrockade roat åt hennes buttra min och fick en armbåge i sidan till svar.

*

Han kittlade henne roat tills hon skrek om nåd. Då slutade han och lutade istället huvudet i handen så att han kunde titta på henne då hon återhämtade sig från hans attack. Hennes bröstkorg sänktes häftigt upp och ner och hon flåsade andfått.

"Du kommer ta död på mig en vacker dag, Scorpius." flämtade hon.

Han skrockade bara till svar och hon slog honom på armen med knytnäven.

"Sluta vara sådär viktigt!" Hon försökte låta sträng, men brast ut i skratt då hon såg hans min. Utan förvarning hoppade hon på honom och kittlade honom tills han kippade efter luft.

"Jag ger mig, Roxanne! Du vinner."

Hon slängde benet över hans kropp så att hon satt gränsle över hans magen och klämde sedan fast hans armar mot sängen.

"Jag vet." log hon och kysste honom.

*

Han fick syn på henne i samma ögonblick som hon fick syn på honom. Då deras blickar möttes log hon retsamt och försvann in genom en dörr. Han kunde inte hindra ett stort leende från att breda ut sig i ansiktet och fick några undrande blickar kastade efter sig då han skrockade lågt. Han fortsatta framåt i korridoren utan brådska, men när han var i jämnhöjd med dörren Roxanne smitit in genom tog han ett snabbt steg åt sidan och klev in efter henne. Han hann knappt stänga dörren bakom sig innan hon knuffade in honom i väggen och ivrigt började kyssa honom. Han kunde inte låta bli att le och knuffade henne bakåt mot en bänk. Han stängde in henne i sina armar och nafsade henne lekfullt i örat.

"Hej på dig med." viskade han och tittade på henne. Hans egen upphetsade blick speglades i hennes brinnande ögon. Våldsamt tryckte han sina läppar mot hennes.

*

Solen stekte på den molnfria himlen och den kyliga vinden kom inte åt dem där de låg i gläntan vid sjön. De hade hittat den några dagar tidigare och efter det tillbringat varje ledig eftermiddag där i varandras sällskap. De kunde ligga bredvid varandra i flera timmar utan att märka att tiden gick. Roxanne brukade krypa så nära honom som möjligt så att han kunde slå armarna om hennes kropp. De pratade ibland, men det behövdes egentligen inte. De var nöjda med att bara veta att den andre fanns där.

**Hoppas ni tyckte om det – men glöm inte att kommentera även om ni inte gjorde det!**

**Daughter of Dan**


End file.
